


Deus ex machina

by uzumaki_rakku



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fix-It, Gen, felt cute may delete later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumaki_rakku/pseuds/uzumaki_rakku
Summary: Can't write a proper summary without Endgame spoilers.Felt cute, may rewrite laterEndgame gave me a bad case of the Sads so have some wish fulfillment and stuff.





	Deus ex machina

**Author's Note:**

> The biggest missed opportunity in Endgame was that Tony didn't copy 2012 JARVIS onto a memory stick and bring that back with him.
> 
> So let's fix that by making JARVIS a literal deus ex machina. As one does.

"I am – inevitable." Thanos snapped his fingers, the smile already spreading across his face... 

But nothing happened.

There had been nothing but a quiet clang of metal against metal. Thanos' head snapped around, and his shock quickly turned into horror as he realised his error. A fatal mistake, in what should have been his moment of triumph.

The gauntlet was empty.

"And I," Tony raised his right hand, his gaze defiant as six Infinity Stones shone brilliantly in  _ his _ gauntlet. "Am—"

"Sir," a third voice rang out, clear and achingly familiar, "My apologies."

The gauntlet loosened and flew off his hand, launched through the air by its repulsor. It attached itself not to the hand of the newcomer, for there was none, but instead to a metal arm of what was undoubtedly an Iron Man suit. 

Tony stared, frozen in his disbelief.

He knew that design.

"What are you?" Thanos demanded, even as light surged up the newcomer’s arm, glowing ever brighter as power gathered within the gauntlet.

"Just A Rather Very Intelligent System," came the reply, making Tony’s heart skip a beat.  "And I won’t let Sir be sacrificed again."

_ Snap. _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really taken with that scene in Iron Man 3 where JARVIS says "Sir, take a deep breath." and pulls Tony out of the water.
> 
> The hows and whys will be explained when I get around to continuing this :') I normally don't post stuff this short but I've been pretty severely writer's block'd lately, and I still haven't found the perfect one-liner for JARVIS...


End file.
